truth or dare?
by eyabayeya
Summary: Sasuke just joined a truth or dare game with all his friends now he has been dared to kiss Sakura.Will he do it?


Truth or dare?

_Heyz! i'm here to write a short dare Kiba made to Sasuke read and enjoy!_

_-Hinata'sbf_

It was a sunny afternoon and Sasuke was sitting in the trees and wondering_'Where is everybody?' _Yup it was true he was alone and it was his fangirls day off, Sasuke loved those days.

Then he heard a hyper active voice coming from a hyper active kid, yes Naruto was running to Sasuke and shouting"Sasuke!Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around with a pouting face on.

"Stop pouting'Sassy'!" Then Naruto fell to ground laughing then had some serious bruises from a special 'someone'

"Where the hell were you guys?!" Sasuke asked(violently)

"Cough We we-cough-re playingcough truth o-cough-r darecough(We were playing truth or dare)" Naruto answered

Sasuke twitched and looked at how much time he wasted listening to Naruto's attemps to speak while Sasuke still kicked him but, gentler from the time he called him 'Sassy'.

Naruto stood up and wiped the dust of his shirt and pants "C'mon Sakura just dared Shikamaru to kiss Ino"

_---------------------------Flashback-------------------------_

_"Ok, ok! Who's turn is it?" asked an annoyed Kiba_

_"Ummm.. It's Sakura's turn!" Naruto shouted_

_"Yes! Hmmm...Shikamaru truth or dare?"Sakura asked _

_"Uhhhh what a drag! I choose dare..."Shikamaru lazily answered_

_"Ok! I dare you to... kiss Ino!" an evil Sakura commanded_

_Then Shikamaru looked at Ino and blushed light pink! Ino looked away then she blushed ferociously while Shikamaru stared into her blue eyes and saw a girl full of passion(A/N:this is kinda cheesy)._

_"Hey! let me get Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, then he stood up ran to the door and went outside._

_-----------------------End of flashback-------------------_

"And why did nobody invite me when you began?" Sasuke asked

Naruto just looked down at his feet and fiddled with them too.

"well?" Sasuke asked again

"Just come with me!" and Naruto just zipped past Sasuke to hokage tower

Sasuke followed him angrily because he didn't get 'all' the answers to his last question but kind of excited to see Shikamaru and Ino kiss and to see if he could have a turn too.

They climbed hokage tower and entered through the window, which scared everybody because all the window and lights were closed, Naruto enjoyed it so much he almost fell of the tower laughing.

He was just in time and saw Shikamaru kiss **very** slowly but, Sakura who was sitting beside Ino apperantly pushed her and she fell on Shikamaru and accidentally making them french kiss.

"Gasp!" everyone said (except Shikamaru and Ino)

Shikamaru quickly let his lips free and so did Ino, they were so embarrased but they both thought_'We'll finish this later...' _and they both looked away from each other with angry exspression stuck on their face.

"Ok! my turn's finished who's is it this time?" asked Sakura while Sasuke and Naruto sat down

"Umm...Kiba's!" shouted Naruto

"Great! hey Akamaru who shall I ask?" Kiba asked while looking down at Akamaru

"Bark bark!"Akamaru replied

"good idea ok...Sasuke truth or dare?" Kiba asked

"Uhhhh...dare"Sasuke answered

"Hmmm...I dare you to..." Kiba thought queitly then he spoke" I dare you to give Sakura a french kiss"

Sakura blushed and put her hands on her mouth while Sasuke was dieing slowly and into tiny bits of people dust and Naruto was heated up like an oven but he tried his best to keep his mouth shut.

"Nani!?" Sasuke asked(loudly)

"You have to, these are the bad things about truth or dare" Kiba said

"But Sakura already did a dare on kisses!"Complained Naruto

"So?" Kiba answered

"Fine..." Sasuke exclaimed

He moved near Sakura so he could be in front of her, he was cross legged and he had his hands on his thighs, angry marks were on his head(A/N: A lot of Angry marks).

He pecked his lips and Sakura put her lips on Sasuke's and stuck her tounge in his mouth and Sasuke did the same to Sakura.

After 1 min. they let go and a bit of saliva was stuck on Sakura's mouth but Sasuke wiped it off with his hand then he wiped on a tissue Kiba gave him.

They continued the truth or dare game but Shikamaru and Ino left 30 mins later but Naruto was dared to kiss Hinata of course but I won't tell you did it.

_Well that's the end! hope ya liked it_

-_Hinata'sbf_


End file.
